Winter Wonderland
by Naruhina321
Summary: Naruhina Day 11 - Winter Wonderland


The war against Madara had ended long ago and missions began to flow into the hidden leaf village again.

Hinata was on the train along with Naruto and Kakashi on their way to there destination.

They were on a mission to the Land Of Snow, which for Naruto and Kakashi was familiar territory, but for Hinata it was something new.

The three of them were to visit Princess Gale, the new ruler of The Land of snow, and guard her 4 year old daughter Koyuki.

It was Winter in the Land Of Snow right now and they were in the middle of a blizzard. Hinata had never seen snow before and was actually quite suprised when she first saw it.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is that?" she said pointing out of the window on the train.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his perverted book and out of the window "Oh, that's snow. That means we're arriving." He went back to reading his book.

"Snow?" Whispered Hinata to herself looking out of the window.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan thats snow!" Said Naruto as he opened the door from a room in the small train.

Hinata stayed quiet marveling at the outside world and the snow the whipped and whirled. She stared at the untouched snow and how it sparkeld. She was fascinated and wanted to touch it.

Suddenly she felt a cold wind that made her shiver. She looked at the source and saw that Naruto had opened the door to the train.

He looked at her expecting her to come out with him but saw that she was shivering. He had forgotten that she wasn't accustomed to this type of weather and that her thin jacket and cloak wasn't going to keep her warm.

He closed the door and went towards her.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan" He apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Then he got an idea.

"Here, Hinata-chan." He said offereing his jacket which was much puffier and warmer.

Hinata blushed "Oh no, Naruto-kun it's okay-"

"No Hinata-chan if you want to go outside you need to wear something warmer so that you won't catch a cold" He insisted.

She blushed. He was so nice to her, but she knew thats all it was. He was just being kind he would never think of her in a romantic sort of way.

She gently grabbed his jacket and Naruto smiled.

She got up to switch the jackets, but was feeling extremely nervous.

She knew her body was pretty well equipped for her age, and she didn't know how Naruto and Kakashi would react.

She slowly unzipped her jacket thinking the whole time

'What if Naruto doesn't like them? What if he gets freaked out?'

Finally the jacket fell off and Kakashi looked over the top of his open book and starred at her wide eyed.

Naruto froze as a blush crept upon his entire face.

Kakashi was surprised thinking 'No...way...' He ended up getting up and going to his little room.

Naruto blushed and kept stareing.

She had on a tight white T shirt.

She was putting on his jacket and when she zipped it up (just barely) he finally snapped out of his trance.

His jacket looked good on her. It hugged her body nicely.

"ehem" Naruto cleared his throat "So you ready to go outside?"

Hinata nodded.

He opened the door once more and the wind whipped at them, Hinata's hair being blown back.

He jumped outside pulling her with him.

"Come on!" He said and they fell in the snow together.

Then he quickly got up molding and throwing a snowball at her.

Hinata noticed that the snow was cold but it was soft. And so she did what he did.

She made a snowball and threw it at him too.

They were laughing and running around together.

Hinata loved to hear his laughter and Naruto loved her smile.

Then they got tired and stopped in front of eachother hands on their knees trying to catch their breath.

Just when Naruto thought it was over he got a surprise snowball to the face to which Hinata laughed at and ran away quickly.

"Oh! I'm gonna get you for that!" He said laughing as he began to chase her.

He chased her and chased her and finally breathless she fell and he caught her falling right next to her as well.

He held her wrists down as he sat over her.

Then he leaned down and kissed her four head saying "This is for throwing those snowballs at me"

Then he kissed her nose and said "This is for making me chase you"

Then he smiled at her and gave her the warmest most passionate kiss on the lips anyone could ever recieve while saying "and this is for letting me share this moment with you."

Hinata smiled and leaned up kissing him again with all the passion she could.

Naruto was left dazed at the tingling sensation on his lips.

"What was that for" he asked smiling.

Hinata smiled and said "Because I love you"

His eyes began to water as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips again.

This was more than what Hinata dreamed of, more than what she could've asked for.

Her first snowfall and her first love.


End file.
